Love comes in different genders
by yourafuckingslut
Summary: Brittany,Santana,Kurt,Sebastian,Quinn and Rachel are all living in an apartment in New York. They all have different dreams, and different personalities. They all desperately want something, love, money, fame. But will fame come before love? Will they ever be brave enough to tell each other how they feel?
1. The beginning

**A/N : My friend and I decided to do our first fan fiction together, we hope to include 6 main characters living together, with numerous secondary characters. We hope to upload every two to three days, and on the weekends extra if available, all comments negative or positive are welcome, they are encouraged. Thank you and we hope you enjoy it! :D**

With the rattle of the letter box I screamed with pure ecstasy.

"Oh my god oh my god it's here" I thought to myself, leaping from the sofa, turning of the stereo which was blasting out the final lyrics to Whitney Houston's So Emotional and ran to the door.

My body began to tremble with sheer anticipation, and I looked down at the pieces of paper which determined whether I was evicted or stayed in this mediocre apartment. Yeah, sure it wasn't huge, it lacked that sort of Hollywood feel, but I was here with some of my closest friends, a big change from being constantly slushied in high school, I can't go back to that. Not ever. I mean sure it's not what Rachel Berry always dreamed of, but in the past year, it had come to feel like home.

I scoop up the two envelopes and sit at the dining room table. I glance at myself in the mirror, and thought to myself that this is either the start to something incredible, or a painful departure to the most glorious year of my life, so far of course.

I sat there for what seemed like forever; before I gave myself a mental slap and pulled up the courage to rip open the envelopes.

''Just do it Berry."

I stare down at the pieces of paper and feel my heart shatter. I'd honestly thought I'd nailed it, really I did, I tried not to get my hopes up, but I felt my stage presence had been infectious. Am I really that naive?

I don't know what to think or feel right now, should I start packing already, and leave before anyone notices I'm gone? No! I am Rachel Berry and I will not crawl back to that dump they call Lima! But then the realisation hits me and I realise that unless I have the money by tomorrow, I'm gone. And I won't beg money of anyone; I have more pride than that. I feel hot tears streaming down my face, I touched the side of my face, it was soaked, how long have I been silently crying?

''Hey, I'm home. Anyone home?''

Crap crap _crap! _She isn't meant to be home yet, how am I supposed to cover this up? I don't want anyone to see me crying, _especially _Quinn.

"Hello? Oh, hey Rachel! Help me with the shopping."

I busily wiped my eyes before she notices, but she catches my face before I can turn away and she drops the shopping so suddenly its startles both of us.

"Rachel! What's wrong?"

''What's wrong? Is that a rhetorical question? Finn broke up with me, my only chance of paying rent this month was getting into at least _one _of these musicals, I auditioned for two, and I didn't get either. Do you know how it feels to be turned down . ? No you wouldn't because your Quinn Fabray, you've always have it easy. So instead why don't you ask me an easier question, and ask what's right?"

I stare at Rachel astonished. I have never seen her like this, so torn up over not getting a musical. What did she mean I always had it easy? No. I'm not going to think of myself here, sure that hurt, but Rachel needs me right now.

"Rachel it's gonna be okay! Ill cover for you this month, and when you have the money you can pay me back. Don't worry, we'll get through this together, i promise."

''Shh shh it's okay'' I cooed. ''Look why don't we go make some cocoa, you help me unpack, and we can cuddle on the sofa watching bad Disney shows, and talk about how they are missing out of the one and only Rachel Berry? Sound good?"

"mmm sounds like a plan"

I unpacked all the groceries while Rachel made cocoa, and when I'd finished the tears had dried up and she was almost as perky as her normal self. Almost, but I could see through the charade. She was crushed inside and she needed her friend. So that's what I was. A friend.

As we curled up on the sofa and were laughing at how ridiculous High School Musical was, when Santana and Brittany walked in laughing in hysterics and saw how bloodshot and red Rachel's eyes had become and looked questioningly at me, wondering why she was so upset.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks having noticed this, and had a puzzled yet worried look on her face, but Quinn waved her hand at her,

''Rachel's a bit upset right now, and we're working through it, but all she needs right now is the famous Fabray treatment, isn't that right love?''

''Totally'' Rachel smiled a genuine smile for the first time since I arrived home. Good, she was at least okay again.

* * *

I wanted to talk to Santana so bad, usually we talk about everything, but this was becoming really hard to add into the conversation.

''What's up Britts? You're staring into space again?''

''Please don't shout at me, please?''

''Britts if you need to talk, spill it. You can talk to me about anything you know that?'' She cupped my chin and forced me to stare into her brown eyes ''okay?''

I nodded my head slowly "it's just Santana, I'm worried about Rach, I've never seen her look so upset."

I snapped my book shut, and propped myself upright, facing Brittany. ''I understand that your concerned about Berry, but you've got to understand this needs to happen to her Britts. She needs to know that not everyone will love her, and that she isn't perfect. Don't get me wrong she's incredibly talented, tell her that and I will have to kill you though'' Brittany smiled ''I care about you a lot, and I'm here. She'll survive, okay?''

''You know I totally trust you San, and if you say she'll be okay, then I believe you. When did I get so lucky for you to be my friend?''

''I think the question is when did I get so lucky to have you?"

* * *

Nearly 6. He should be here in a second. I've been waiting for this all day. I busily go around cleaning up general garbage and polishing twice over. Santana looks at me exasperatedly and I can tell my cleaning is irritating her.

"Look Lady Hummel, he'll be here, and he's seen the place, no amount of cleaning will make it look any better than it does now. It looks the best it's ever been in here so stop worrying."

"Who's worrying?" said Sebastian, coming out of his room, with the usual smug sneer. Oh of all the flat mates to get stuck with.

"Blaine." I reply shortly "We're going out to dinner."

"And where's my invite?"

"Mid fall of a cliff. Why don't you go get it?" I retort, my voice full of detest

Quinn looks over and has an extremely frustrated look on her face, and I realise we've interrupted her university work

"Seriously I'm trying to finish a project for NYU, so can you _Pur-Lease _stop the bitching for 10 minutes! You give us all a headache!" she chastises to us

Rachel looked up from the sofa and surprisingly declared

"Guys I agree with Quinn you need to be more respectful of everyone, you're not the only people who live here."

I glare at Sebastian until he looks away and return to worrying about how long until Blaine gets here. Moments later the doorbell rings and I open the door and see the most beautiful man I have ever known, who immediately hugs me and I hold him and feel all the troubles of the past few days fade away as if they were inconsequential as long as he was in my arms, and I in his.

* * *

''He is just so frustrating! All he does is pick at everything I do or say, can't he just move out? No one even likes him!'' I grunt in anger

''Babe, I know, but we all have to be stuck with annoying roommates. I have to live with sam and his impressions, we could trade?''

''OMG. It's perfect, I get sexy Sam, and you get stuck up Sebastian?''

''You know that's not how it works, and you think sam's sexy?'' He raised an eyebrow

''Well, I have to say, I love his hair, but he has nothing on you, so don't worry"

''Is that so? I've always been more of a fan of Mike really''

''Mike chang?'' I breathe in a shocked breathe ''I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED!''

''Yeah well I would have never guessed you thought Sam was sexy, it just proves we have so much to learn about each others still''

We sit in silence for a few minutes, finishing of our meals.

''You know this is our 1 month anniversary?'' He says with pleasure

''How could I forget?''

''Just making sure you know, that's all'' He winks at me

''Are you still coming back to mine?''

''You could just come to mine instead, I don't like to see you frustrated, even though it's completely cute, Sam is working, and Mike and Tina are on a date, if you want?''

''I'd love too. I won't have to deal with his cocky comments all night, and I can stay with my boyfriend. This night is going to be awesome''

''Well that's settled then'' He kisses me briefly on the cheek and grabs my coat for me

Sigh. He is just perfect. He's gorgeous, talented, and smart. I think I love him, I really think so.

* * *

''Rach?'' I shout from the hallway

''Yes Britts?''

''Are you okay now? I mean, you looked quite upset before, is it about the auditions? I didn't want to be nosy and ask, but that's the only thing I can think that would make you upset?''

She came down the hall and pulled me into her room and closed the door.

''Brittany, yes it was about the auditions, I didn't make any of them, and I don't know how I'll pay for rent this month''

She could have just asked me for the money I thought to myself, I'm getting good pay for teaching dance, and I'm at Julliard. It kind of hurt that she didn't come to me; I couldn't help but feel deflated.

''Oh Brittany'' She grabbed my hand '' I know what you're thinking, but I can't possibly take your money, and _no _it's not because I don't trust you, because I do, I just have more pride than that''

''Please rach, or you'll have to leave! I don't want you to leave; it's so super cool to all of us be in an apartment, me, you, Quinn and Santana I mean. Kurt and Sebastian don't really get me, but they're still cool though''

''I don't want to leave either bu.."

''Nope! No but's, I'll pay and that is final! I make the most in this house except from Sebastian, but he's a model so that doesn't count, I refuse to take no for an answer!''

I heard her take a deep sigh, she looked defeated, but then a smile came to her mouth

''FINE!'' She stomped her foot on the ground ''But ONLY if you let me pay you back AND take us all for a meal to breadstix, okay?''

''Deal! Santana will love that!''

''Okay, but you'll get every dollar back''

'' I know I will Rach, I totally trust you, I love you Rach''

''I love you too Britts, now shall we go unpack my things?''

''You packed already? I'm glad I talked to you straight away''

''I didn't really plan on leaving, I'd have found the money some way, thanks again Brittany''

''No problem'' I hugged her tightly, good everyone is happy again!


	2. You deserve it

**A/N Third Chapter! Thank you for your feedback, I realise that the chapters have been short, we will be increasing the length for them, I didn't realise how short they were. **

I sat waiting in the car when a vibration in my pocket caused me to jump. I looked down at my phone and saw I had a text from Brittany.

**Brittany: Hey, I'm ready to be picked up now, just finished xoxo**

**Santana: okay on my way now, how was it? xoxo**

**Brittany: It sucked. Julliard is becoming really hard, and all the girls are bitches to me because I'm a junior and just too good xoxo**

**Santana: They're just jealous babe, don't listen to them. If they touch you, you **_**know**_** I'll go all lima heights adjacent on their asses xoxo**

**Brittany: San don't worry; they're all mouth and no action. But even if they did, they know they'd be kicked straight out of Julliard, so they wouldn't dare xoxo**

**Santana: Even still, if they give you a hard time tell me. None of my friends gets picked on, okay? Anyway, I'm here now, where are you?xoxo**

**Brittany: Just coming down the stairs now xoxo**

Brittany came running around the corner towards the parking lot, wearing green tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top, even though she was clearly sweaty she still looked really pretty.

''Hey San, did I keep you waiting long?''

''About 15 minutes, but it's fine, I don't mind waiting, honest''

''Sorry San, I had to go over my choreography again, It's a lot harder than I thought it would be''

I wanted to think of something great to say, because I could see she was trying really hard with dancing, and I hated seeing her anything but happy.

''I know it's hard now babe, but you're an amazing dancer. I'm not just saying that, because you really are. You know I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?''

She nodded slowly and met my gaze

''The first time I saw you dance, it gave me Goosebumps. It was honestly breathtaking, and it takes a lot to take my breath away, I was shocked at how elegant and graceful you were, your dancing is completely captivating Britts, don't ever not believe that''

''You really believe that much in me?''

''Always''

''I don't.. I don't know what to say, you always know how to make me feel better. Thanks san, thank you''

''Don't mention it B''

She rested her head on my shoulder, and entwined her fingers in mine. This was nice, I thought, really really nice.

''You smell sweet Santana''

''Thanks Britts, but you don't!''

''Hey! I've just been dancing a really hard dance number for 2 hours straight, give me a break!''

''I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but can I ask you something serious?''

She pulled away, and rested her hands on her lap. She looked so, fragile, vulnerable. I wanted to take care of her. Instead of thinking about that, I pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home

''You can ask me anything, you know that, but I won't pretend that this isn't making me nervous''

I saw her shift in her seat and rest her head against the window. How did I approach this without humiliating her?

''You said... that you were getting bullied. Are you?''

I stared at her, I was trying to pick out a reaction, feeling, anything from her face. But there was nothing.

''It's just a few older dancers, they don't like that I'm younger and in the same group as them I guess, and I can understand that''

''Brittany listen to me, okay, can you do that?''

''Okay''

Her voice cracked as she said that. God no. I didn't mean for this.

''You earned that place. _You_ deserve that spot. I've seen you, working so hard for it, and I can see how much you love it. Whenever I see you dance, I can feel your energy and determination and love, in every movement you make. You have so much talent. But most of all, your passion for it is so clear. I want nothing more than for you to become a dancer, and live your dream, because Brittany you _deserve_ it''

I saw the tears streaming down her face; I pulled over, and took her into my arms. She shook violently for countless minutes, until I pulled her back, and wiped the tears with my thumb. There wasn't really anything to say.

''Santana, you're so good to me, and I don't understand why. Nobody else would do this for me. Why am I even crying? This is stupid, I'm stupid. Sorry''

''Firstly, you're not stupid. Never say that again. Secondly, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for, because you have done nothing wrong. You have been honest with me and that's the only thing I have asked from you, but why are you crying?''

''You know those girls? They've been at me for weeks. And today, I was having a particularly hard time with this routine, my heads just not in it. I can do it physically just not mentally. Dancing is as much physical as it is emotional. In the break, they came over, and they were just plain _mean._ They were just so horrible Santana, they were telling me I shouldn't be here and if I didn't leave they'd make my life hell, and I don't know I needed to cry. Do you ever just feel like you can't hold it in any longer?''

She looked like a little child. She looked so lost, and hurt. She should never have to feel like this.

''Brittany, give me the word and I swear they will be dead. No one, _no one _makes any of my friends especially not you feel like this. Just give me the word''

''San, don't. Like you said they're just jealous, please don't?''

''But I didn't know the severity of the situation until now, you cannot be treated like this Brittany''

''Look if it gets worse I'll tell you, just don't do anything''

''Okay, but I'm right here if you need anything. Whether I am your personal body guard or your therapist or just your best friend, I love you Britts''

''I love you too Santana, can you not tell anyone about this?''

''Of course I won't''

And with that note, we drove in silence, with our fingers locked together.

* * *

I was in my room when I heard a soft knock on my door. I'd only just started my NYU work, who was is?

''Hey Quinn, I made dinner, would you like some?''

Rachel had been doing this for the past 3 days running, I think she felt guilty about me and Brittany paying for her month's rent.

''Look rach will you sit down for a minute?''

I pointed down to the spot next to me, she happily jumped forward and sat down willingly

''Did you want to talk to me about something?''

''I know you're feeling guilty about us paying for you rent, NO miss berry you may not interrupt, I know you are. But please just listen okay?''

''Okay''

''I know in high school I used to be a bitch, a bitch to everyone, to you. I feel so horrible about how I treated you, and it will forever haunt me. But we have become friends after years of working on it, and I promise I'll never treat you like I did. Two years ago when we were in Glee and when I hated you, and you hated me, I couldn't imagine ever living in an apartment with you. But this place wouldn't be what it is, without you''

''I never expected to hear that from you Quinn. That was incredibly touching, but you have to know I never hated you. I was always in awe of you, and your determination to keep going. People thought I had it hard, but really you were the one to have it hard. And I am so proud at who you have become today, and I am so grateful we are friends, occasionally I still wonder whether it's real or not''

I grabbed her hand, I don't know why but in that moment it just felt right

''Thank you hunny, it was hard, and sometimes it still is. But I'm getting through it. And I promise you it's completely real''

I was surprised at the sudden embrace I was forced into, I never do this, and at first I was reluctant but I eased into it.

''Now Quinn, shall we go eat? I made separate meals because I know nobody likes me vegan food''

''Oh you didn't need to go to that trouble, you know I would have eaten it anyways''

''I know, but I wanted too''

* * *

''Stop getting involved in my relationship!''

Uh oh I though as I reached the living room with Quinn, I glanced at her but she just shrugged, I guess I was more worried

''I'm not getting involved, I was just merely commenting on the fact that you never seem to come home together anymore, you're always on your own''

''That's because of the snide comments you make, the arrogant cocky look you have on your face constantly, it makes me feel on edge, look! You're doing it now!

Kurt jumped in the air, with his hand point towards Sebastian's face, I should get involved, but it's not really my place...

''Kurt! Sebastian! Sit down now and enjoy this meal that Berry weirdly for the third night in a row made us, before I do something I regret'' Santana shouted with authority

Kurt's shoulders relaxed and he quickly took seat on the table, Sebastian didn't even flinch. Sebastian and Santana were so alike sometimes it was scary.

''Can we have a meal without arguing, please?'' Quinn piped up from behind me

''I agree all this fighting is giving me a headache'' Brittany rubbed her forehead

''Brittany do you want any tablets or maybe some water?'' Santana rushed to her aid

''No just make the shouting stop, thanks though''

''You heard her, stop shouting''

Rachel and Quinn got out 6 plates and dished out the food, and sat down. Rachel Kurt were next to each other, Quinn suffered with Sebastian, and Brittany and Santana were obviously next to each other.

''So... How was each of your days?''

''Well'' Sebastian started ''I had a photo shoot for Vogue, and can I just say some of the guys in there are smokin' hot. I got three numbers, I plan to wait at least two days before calling, keep em waiting an all''

''Urgh is that all you think about? Sex and money?'' Kurt commented

''Hey I'm an 18 year old model, what else is there?''

''I don't know, love?''

''Love doesn't exist, it's just an illusion, if it can end then it isn't real''

''If you are trying to say Blaine and I won't last, why don't you just say it?''

''Guys!'' I shouted I surprised myself with that, and everyone else on the table, I felt them all staring at me ''Can you two not go a day without bitching?''

''He started it!'' Said Kurt

''Stop being such a child! If you two can't get along, I suggest one of you moves out''

Kurt looked up at me suddenly, I didn't mean it, but this seriously had to stop.

''Are you being serious? I'm sorry, we'll stop, both of us, I don't want to move out''

''I'm sorry too'' I hadn't expected that from Sebastian but it was nice

''Can we carry on?''

'' Defiantly'' Sebastian said

''Kurt what did you do today?''

He looked relieved we dropped the subject and happily went on to explain his day

''Well me and Blaine went to a movie, and then met with Tina and Mike for dinner''

''How is Mike these days?'' Quinn asked

''You should ask Brittany, she works with him''

''He's doing super well, he's flying through his courses, and he's been given an extra class to teach as well''

''And how are you doing?''

Brittany looked down at the table, and I saw her swallow a lump

''Not too good really, it's so hard, and they're pushing me more than I've been pushed before, I just haven't been on it for a few weeks, and now some girls are giving me a hard time''

''You know me and Santana will go up there if they say anything to you, you know that right?''

The venom was evident in Quinn's voice; it kind of scared me to be honest

''I know, thanks, but it's okay, honest''

Quinn looked at Santana and I saw them nod a casual nod, I don't know what it meant actually

''Brittany if you want to talk, we can talk. I'm not as aggressive as these two, no offence intended, so we could just talk''

''Thanks rach, but I'm fine, I'm going to ask Mike for some help, and I'll be okay again. Can we drop the conversation now?''

, an

''Sure Britts. So Santana what about you?''

''I worked a day shift at the bar, and I picked Britts up. That's all''

The whole table except Sebastian just because he didn't understand looked at their food suddenly, we all knew she was destined for greatness. Her voice was phenomenal, but she'd spend the past two years working in a bar, and singing on Friday's and Saturday's for extra money. I don't know what happened.

''Santana what happened?''

''We are not talking about this. Not now, not ever. What I do with my life is up to _me, _and I want to work in a bar, okay?''

She gave me this glare which forced me to drop it, I would bring it up again though, she was better than this.

''Quinn what about you?''

''Well, I went to university today, which fucking sucked. I mean the works okay, but the people are so fucking boring. I wish I had Santana there, it would be hilarious''

Santana winked at her ''Too right bitch''

''Rach, what about you?'' Quinn asked

I knew it would get to me. What have I done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. For the past three days.

''Erm well, cleaned, cooked, you know''

''Okay tomorrow night we're doing something fun, bowling, all of us I don't care if you have plans, we all need this especially Rachel''

That made me happy; she was considering my feelings and taking time out of her life for me

''I'm going to bed guys''

I hugged Quinn and Brittany, kissed Kurt on the cheek, and knuckled the two s'

Once I was getting into bed, I heard a knock on the door ''Hey rach you awake?''

''Yes, did you need something?''

The door creaked open and I could see it was Quinn, she came and sat on the end of the bed

''I just wanted to say goodnight''

''Is that it? You came all the way in just to say goodnight''

That's when she burst out crying, and I didn't know what to think or say, so instead I held her tightly, she sobbed in my arms covering my neck with tears until she finally croaked ''I'm sorry''

''You have nothing to be sorry for, do you want to talk about it?''

She shook her head no, so I opened the covers for her and she crawled in, she leaned her head on my chest and cried silent tears, I knew she didn't want to talk about it, and I'd let her cry as long as she needed.


	3. The turning point

**A/N The chapters are becoming longer, due to recent reviews. Please review, I want your feedback, good or bad. Follow us on tumblr : 'a-bitch-in-training' and 'Wishes are just a dillusion'.**

I woke to the soft breathing next to me, I opened my eyes slowly to a head on my chest, I noticed the way her arm was wrapped around my waist, and I realised that I felt completely peaceful.

''Hey Quinn you awake?'' I heard her murmur.

Should I pretend I was asleep or admit to being awake? I couldn't help feeling how weird this all was, I was in rachel's bed and I remember cryng in her arms last night, this wasn't me.

''Yeah, I am'' I managed.

''How long have you been awake?''

''Only a few minutes, you?''

''Same''

We lay in silence for a few moments, before Rachel comments:

''Did you want to talk about last night?''

I wanted to I did, but this stuff never came easly to me. I'm shit at talking about or dealing with feelings, I don't even know _what_ I'm feeling let alone being able to put it into words.

''Rachel, I can't. I'm sorry. One day maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't, but right now even if I could tell you I don't know how to say it''

''I understand''

''You do?''

''Well no, because I always talk about everything, I guess we're just opposites, and that's okay''

''Yeah it is'' I sighed with content, and we carried on laying together for another 5 minutes, before she insisted we eat.

* * *

The toast popped up, when I saw Quinn and Rachel walking in together. Brittany and I were in the kitchen, whilst Kurt was out and Sebastian was still sleeping.

''Quinn you look a mess, your mascara's all run, have you been crying?'

''What? No. Of course I haven't. I just slept funny that's all'' She snapped

Maybe she did sleep funny, but that doesn't explain why they both came in at the exact same time.

''So, what are your plans for today S?'' Rachel asked whilst putting her hair in a pony tail

''Don't call me S, you don't have the right'' I snapped

''Give her a break, she was being nice and asking about your day'' Quinn interjected

Why was she suddenly sticking up for her? They've never been that good of friends.

''Are we still going bowling today?'' Brittany piped up, immediately relieving the room of any tension

''I think so, if you want to then yeah'' I said, I'm not going with any of these losers if Britts isn't coming I thought

''Well I'm super excited for it, we never go out together, like a big family''

''You're right Brittany we don't, it should be fun, won't it Quinn?'' Rachel asked

''Yeah, sure''

''Rach, do you want some toast? I could make you some'' Brittany said

''That'd be lovely thank you Brittany''

* * *

Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn and Rachel were all queuing to get their bowling shoes.

I was super excited, for all of us to go bowling together, San didn't seem as excited but she said she'd come for me, which was actually really sweet.

''Size 6 please'' I said happily to the guy behind the counter, he seemed less than enthusiastic

''Size 6 also'' Santana asked from behind me

''We could just share shoes, since we're the same size San''

''I think it would be better for us to have our own Britts''

Oh, I only wanted to be nice.

''Hey, if it was up to me, we would. I want nothing more than to share shoes with you, to share everything with you, okay?'' She cupped my chin, and gazed into my eyes

''Okay, I understand''

''Good, now lets go smash these bitches up'' She kissed me on the cheek, and I felt a sudden feeling pulse through my body, I don't know why, we always kiss, what's the difference with this one?

* * *

''Everyone you need to pick teams, we're going in doubles, it's a shame Sebastian couldn't come, I wanted everyone to be here, but it's a pleasure as always blaine''

''Thanks rach, but you've got to know you're going _down''_

_''_Is that so? I have been playing since I was 6 years old''

''You? Isn't it too..._ public _for you, it doesn't look good enough for the famous berry'' Santana commented nastily

''I came every Saturday with my daddies. I had no friends, and nobody would ever text me or talk to me, it was the only thing I looked forward too''

In that moment, everyone except Quinn looked at the ground, or anywhere but at me.

''You have friends now darling, and I promise we aren't going anywhere. Sure Santana can be mean, but that just means she likes you''

''Quinn's telling the truth Rach, we all love you'' Brittany told me

We're good friends now, but where were they 2 years ago? I know what I said will have made them feel uncomfortable and guilty, but I'm only telling the truth, what more can I give?

''Okay, can we just bowl now?''

Quinn and I, Blaine and Kurt, Brittany and Santana, those were the teams.

''STRIKE!'' Brittany screamed and jumped into Santana's arms

''I'm so proud of you baby'' Santana told Brittany

No two other girls could do that and still look straight, I thought.

Quinn grabbed my hand, and pulled me a little further away from the rest of the group

''I'm sorry about earlier, you shouldn't have been put into that situation''

''It's okay''

''No it's not okay. None of it has ever been okay, you should never have been made to feel a fraction of what you felt''

''Maybe I shouldn't have. But as long as I never go back there, I can move forward''

''I'll do everything in my power, everything I can for you, to make it up to you, for you to have a good life, I care about you Rachel and I know its odd hearing me say this, all of this, but you're my inspiration''

''No way, I'm you're inspiration? Rachel berry is head cheerleader Quinn fabray's inspiration. Explain.''

''We're not in high school any more, none of that matters at all. I never thought of this but popularity doesn't mean anything after high school, and I just mean, after everything you went through every day you came back , again and again. It's like nothing could stop you''

''Most of high school was such a hard time for me. I never came back, I put on a fake smile and kept going, because that's just what you do. Nothing could stop me? The bullies stopped me every day, you stopped me everyday. I became so conscious about myself I couldn't look in a mirror because I was repulsed at myself. I mean I had to be disgusting if you guys picked on me every single day, right?''

She looked at the floor, we were silent for a few minutes before she replied

''Why didn't you tell someone?''

''Who could I tell, apart from my dad's? The teachers found me annoying, and everyone hated me. I'm in a constant battle with myself to try and forget it, because I'm am completely humiliated at how low I was looked at, and how little everyone thought of me''

''Rach... I know that was then, but I promise that now I'm here, I never knew this, but now that I do, I'm not going anywhere. If anything came out of what you went through, it was a good friend ship at least''

''Okay'' I sighed. I hated talking about this, it was _embarrassing_ I don't know why she was bringing it up now, but she was being incredibly sincere, so I'm grateful of that.

* * *

"Strike!" I heard Blaine cry. Well at least one of us was holding up our team. I had offered to let Blaine to take all my goes but Santana had discouraged the idea immediately.

I ran up to Blaine who instantly embraced me with his strong grip. Oh to stay there forever.

"Well done baby! Your awesome at this!"

"You doing great to Kurt!" He was always trying to make me feel good. It was kinda unfair he was always giving me all this praise and confidence when he deserved it more than I did.

"Nowhere near as good as you Blaine"

"Eurgh, don't make me sick" I heard Santana murmur behind me. I instantly flared up inside, and turned round and snarled

"Coming from you! You and Brittany are all over each other!"

"Guys! Guys! Sebs here!" Rachel piped, preventing the situation from escalating, as San was glaring daggers at me from behind the bowling ball machine. Santana started murmuring bitchy comments under her breath but i ignored it and saw him coming through the crowds surrounding the alleys.

"Well well, look here, it's Lady Porcelain and the wanna-be male Katy Perry" Typical Sebastian greeting.

"Hello, Bas" said Blaine, polite as always.

"I would join but everyone's... _Partnered _up." He hinted bitchily.

"What's that, you promiscuous little quee..." Santana threatened.

"SANTANA!" Brittany screamed, shocked Santana would be so rude.

"You know what, I'm getting a drink, Bas, your with Blaine." I said, and stormed off in the direction of the bar. What was it with Smythe? Couldn't he just leave me and Blaine to have just _**ONE**_night were he just left it and let me and Blaine be happy? Why did Rachel have to invite him to live with us? All he does is bring home guys like they were lost puppies and bring us all down. He could easily get his own place now, he wouldn't be homeless, and we'd all be happier. Looking back at the alley they occupied I saw Brittany and Santana High-fiving, making it obvious they won. Sebastian was walking off somewhere and the girls went into the toilets, and i spied Blaine approaching the bar. I quickly ordered a Virgin Mary for me, and a glass of beer for Blaine, which was ready by the time he got here. I passed him it, but he was oblivious to everything except the words he was carefully choosing to say.

"Kurt... We .. ermm.. need to talk." I looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. I put my drink down and looked at him.

"I've been trying to tell you this for a while but I've been hoping that the longer I kept putting it off the less it would seem real."

"Blaine, what is it? Wait.. Your not... _Pregnant are you?_" I quipped in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood, but I could tell something bad was going on. Something so serious, he felt the need to hide it from me. And he had **NEVER **kept anything from me.

"I wish it were that easy, but I'm mo..." Just then Rachel decided to flounce over in a chirpy way. Blaine started to walk away, but I called to him "Blaine! Friday! Dinner?" He nodded and walked to the exit, and in those few seconds, I felt something I hadn't felt since High School. Hopelessness.

* * *

Santana and I were in my room, lying on my bed listening to YouTube music, and eating Paella that she made for both of us. I really needed to talk to her about earlier. That feeling I got, when she kissed me, on the cheek. I've never had the before with her, I mean it meant nothing, it meant _less_ than nothing. I just don't understand my body's reaction to it. She was a girl, not just any girl, my best friend. I had to ask her before I drove myself insane. Before I could though Santana shouted something.

''I can't _believe_ him! How dare he insinuate we were a couple, we are best friends and that's it. Just because he's gay, doesn't mean everyone else it'' She snapped, the look in her eyes was manic, it was kind of scaring me.

_She _was scaring me, she was being completely aggressive, and it was like she knew what I was thinking about and this were her attempt at cutting me off. I think she noticed because her expression immediately softened, and her eyes got bigger, whenever she was concerned she did this.

''Oh Britts, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, honest'' She moved from her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, she rested her head against the crook of my neck, and whispered ''I didn't mean too'' in my ear.

''It's okay, I know you didn't, I just got.. a bit nervous for a second''

''Sorry''

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was thinking, and she must have been too. She had that zoned out look on her face, which meant she was in deep thought. I might as well just get this over with, she's my best friend, I can talk to her about anything. I rubbed my hands together, and noticed the sweat that had formed on my hands, why were they sweaty? I had nothing to be nervous about. I took a shaky breath and began.

''Can I ask you something? It's kind of weird, what I want to ask, but I've been thinking about it all day, and I really just need to talk about it''

''You can talk to me about anything, you know that''

I swallowed a lump in my throat, I didn't even know it was there.

''You know when you kissed me on the cheek'' I rushed ''For some reason, my body felt funny, it was like a pulse running through it, I can't really explain it. It was like after I'd just done a really good dance, and I knew it. It felt good, but it was difference because I felt nervous, I don't know why. Why did I feel like this Santana?''

When I looked up at her, she quickly moved her eyes and trained them on a lose thread on my blue duvet cover, she seemed to be picking her words out.

''I erm.. I'm not sure Brittany. You were probably just excited about bowling''

''Bowling doesn't make me nervous?''

She let out a deep breath.

''I really don't know Brittany, I'm not you, I don't know why your body reacts the way it does to things. I guess you're just going to have to figure it out''

''If I told you I had feelings for you, more than friends, what would you say?''

''Brittany you're my best friend. Only my best friend. I'm straight and so are you. These feelings, they'll pass, you're just caught in the moment''

Caught in the moment? There was no denying what I felt. It was like for two seconds every nerve in my stomach was ignited. I may be stupid, but I wasn't dumb. I hadn't felt that in well _forever. _But that was not nothing. I wasn't going to bring it up again until she did, if she did, because she was becoming defensive about it without realising it.

''Okay, maybe I was''

''Look, how about, we watch a movie, and have an early night?''

''Okay''


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Can you please review; we want your feedback, good and bad. I was thinking, that maybe I should let you know with a name who is narrating that part of the story, shall I? The start is going over the previous night and everyone's reaction to it. There will a lot of Klaine and kurt in th next two chapters, so don't worry!**

(Brittany)

I woke up to the soft breathing next to me of Santana. I slowly opened my eyes, and quickly replayed last night's events in my head. _Crap_. Why had I said all that stuff about the kiss? I don't know what I was feeling; I hadn't even processed it, why did I have to worry Santana about it? I could be so stupid sometimes. I stared down at her, she even looked beautiful in the mornings, I watched as her chest slowly moved up and down. I should probably move back to my bed, after last night and my confession that I may or may not like her more than I should, it probably wasn't appropriate to be in the same bed as her right now. I slowly lifted the covers from me, and crept out of bed and left her room.

* * *

(Quinn)

The light shining in from my window caused me to wake. _Urgh. _That was the worst sleep ever. I really don't know what kept me awake, but I just couldn't sleep whatsoever. What was Sebastian saying about us all being 'partners?' What did that even mean? Kurt and Blaine were together yes, but Rachel and I weren't. It's absurd. We don't even look like a couple, I couldn't think of anything more ridiculous. Santana and Brittany were close, very close, but that's just the way they were. I really wanted to help her, she wasn't her bubbly self recently. Finn had broken up with her, I never trusted him. He could never treat her the way she deserved. Was she heartbroken? Was that it? She puts on this happy smile, but the second that she thinks no one is looking it disappears. I care for her, as a friend of course, I wanted to help her but I don't know _how_._  
_

* * *

(Rachel)

''_Partnered up_?'' I thought. What the hell did that mean? Quinn's been really considerate of my feelings recently, strangely. She seemed genuinely remorseful of all the hell she put me through in high school. God I wanted her. What the hell? What am I feeling? I'm straight, she's straight, end of story. Maybe it's just a phase, maybe it's just that she's been really nice to me recently. It's like the second someone pays me a little extra attention I want them. Rachel berry what is wrong with you. Pull yourself together. Stop getting yourself all flustered over nothing. Maybe it's late blooming jealousy that's what is hot about Quinn. Maybe secretly I wanted revenge on Finn, and what more perfect way was there than this. No that's not it. I have no idea what these feelings are, or what they mean. Maybe I need a friend. Oh stop lying to yourself Rachel. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want, no need, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

(Kurt)

As I sat at my mirror performing my pre - breakfast moisturising routine, I found myself in deep thought about Blaine. What did he need to talk about? Why was he so hesitant? He was acting completely out of character. I didn't even recognize him. _Oh god_. What if he's breaking up with me? What if he's seeing someone else? The one thing I knew was that it wasn't good. Doesn't he realise how much I love him, or is it so easy for him, he just doesn't care any more. Maybe, maybe, maybe, I don't **WANT**maybe's! I just want to know he loves me. Is that too much to ask?

* * *

( Sebastian )

Seriously I am so fucking annoyed with all this shit everyone is giving me. I thought as I came out the shower, dripping wet. Don't they realise how hard it is for me to be living with him? Don't they see how much I hate the person? I can't even look at him without feeling detest. He flaunts his relationship around like it's nothing, but he doesn't realise I'm in love with Blaine.

* * *

(Santana )

I pull a cup out of the cupboard and poured coffee into in. What did Brittany even say last night? That she could have feelings for me, more than a best friend... could this change the nature of our relationship? Or was it just the sugar? I could never really tell with that girl. I never thought the kiss meant anything, because it _didn't_ meant anything. I couldn't help feeling extremely apprehensive when I noticed a shy Brittany in the doorway ''Hi...''

''Hi... Brittany, about last nig-"

-I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up" She avoided all eye contact with me, and focused on making her coffee.

''Ow!'' She screamed from next to me, my eyes darted to what she focused on, she had burnt coffee on her hand.

''Oh babe, come here, let's put it under the water''

She complied and gave me her hand, I pulled her arm and turned on the cold water.

''This is probably going to hurt, you ready?''

She nodded slowly, and then when I noticed a few tears streaming down her face.

''B why are you crying?'' I pulled her hand under the water and she yelped.

''It just hurts''

''You sure?''

''Yeah''

I wasn't too convinced with this, but if she wanted to tell me she would have, I'll give her the privacy she wanted. She went back over to the coffee, but I stopped her.

''I'll make it, go sit down on the couch'' I offered, she nodded one brief nod and sat down on the edge of the couch.

I finished making two coffee's, and brang them over.

''Thanks'' She mumbled, I sat down on the sofa, I noticed how far away she was.

''Do you want anything to eat, I could make you something?''

''No it's fine''

''What's wrong with you Britts?''

''Nothing, I'm just confused''

Oh. _oh. _For once in my life I was stuck with what to say, so I replied with something simple:

''What are you confused about?''

She stared at me for a few seconds before replying

''Do you even have to ask?''

I guess that was a stupid question.. How do I reply honestly without hurting her?

''I've been confused as well''

''You have?''

''I mean at first, I thought nothing of it. But maybe we are different from other best friends, everyone seems to think so. Last night I was thinking, am I missing something? And I've got it. I'm just sexually attracted to you''

Brittany spat her coffee back into her cup at the last part, _shit _what if I said the wrong thing?

''_You're_ sexually attracted to _me_?

Why was that so hard to believe.

''Yeah, are you mad?''

''What no. Of course not. If anything that's kind of hot. Maybe this explains what I felt when you kissed me. Yeah, that's probably it. Maybe I'm sexually attracted to you too''

That was a relief, I don't even know what I was saying until after I had said it. But it felt right, like the answer I had been looking for had just been found after years of searching.

''You know... We could try it again, properly this time to see what we feel. If you wanted too of course" Brittany rushed

Did I want too? Or didn't I? I couldn't help feeling that this would change our relationship if we did this now, and I'm not sure if I wanted to change it or not.

''Uh, I mean erm okay''

''You don't want to'' She looked to the ground with a frown

''Sorry. I didn't mean to hesitate. I want too, but I'm nervous''

''I'm nervous too''

''Really you don't look it? If anything you look excited''

''Well I am excited, and I'm nervous too. I know this is a big thing, like super huge, especially for us, since we're best friends. But can we promise if we don't feel anything we just go back to the way it was before?''

''Defiantly''

Oh god. This was the time. How do I go in and approach her? Do I wait for her to kiss me? Is she waiting for me to kiss her? Oh and why am I so nervous? I've kissed boys plenty of times before. That was the difference she was a _girl. _What was I doing? I can't kiss a girl! I'm strai-

Brittany pushed her lips against mine, for only a few seconds but long enough for me to want more. After the kiss I blinked a few times and stared at her. I moved up a few inches to eliminate the space between us, this time I kissed her. My lips grazed against hers, she placed her hand on my cheek, and I felt my face flush. The kiss made my body tingle, like it was awakening a long deep sleep, it was like something changed inside of me. Never to be reversed. But I didn't know what it was.

I stared at her, had that really just happened? The question to myself was 'What did I feel?' I don't even know. I mean it was nice, but was it nice enough? I wanted more, but I could have been caught in the moment. The only thing that I really knew right now was that I was turned on by it, not turned off.

''So... What did you feel?'' I asked Brittany, I stared at her, I noticed her eyes, they were like sapphires, shimmering, shining, glistening with life, I could get lost in them I thought.

Her voice snapped me back to reality ''It was.. I can't put it into words. I wanted to keep the kiss going longer, but at the same time I felt scared''

''Why did you feel scared babe?''

''I don't think we thought about what this kiss would mean if it felt good. And it felt really _really _good S. It gave me crazy butterflies, no guy has ever made me feel like that''

What do we do? What do I do? Does that mean I'm gay now? Does this mean I like Brittany? Oh get a grip Santana. One kiss means nothing. Sure it felt good, but calm down.

''What do we do San?''

''I guess we just carry on being friends, for now I mean, and maybe something will happen in the future''

''So after that we just go back to being friends, did you not feel anything then?''

''No it's not that, of course I felt something, I promise you I did, I just don't think we should rush into anything, we should give it time. If we still feel like we did, like we do, then we'll talk, okay?''

''Okay. Santana, can I just say you're an _awesome_ kisser'' Brittany winked at me and I felt cheeks flush, and in that moment Quinn and Rachel walked in.

''Good morning'' they said in unison, they both laughed as they realised what had just happened. What is _up_ with them?

''You two seem to be very.. close recently. Spill what's happened?''

''They're just bonding San, it's cute, leave them''

''Hmm. I will be keeping a very close eye on you two''

Rachel waved her hand at her before making some mint tea ''Do you want some of my mint tea Quinn, or is coffee okay?'

''Coffee is just fine thank you, what are your plans for today?'' Quinn sat in one of the arm chairs, and pulled the newspaper out.

''Do you see yourself Quinn? You look ridiculous, why are you reading the newspaper?''

''It's educational Santana, maybe you should try it, what with that job of yours being so educational''

I leapt up from my seat ''Don't say anything about my job! What I do with my life is up to me! Don't get me started on your life, when was the last time you had a boyfriend? Oh yeah, high school. Sorry to break it too you, but that was a long time ago, and no one seems to want any more of that with you''

Quinn leapt up from her seat now, and threw the newspaper on the floor ''At least I'm going somewhere. You'll be stuck in this apartment long after we're all gone. God. Even Brittany will be gone before you. You need to sort your life out Santana, maybe I'm being harsh, but you needed to hear this from someone''

It felt like all the oxygen had been punched from me, I faltered but only for a second, then I pounced on her, I grabbed a fist full or hair and pulled it back, she screamed to my pure delight.

''I can take what you said about me, but don't you_ dare _talk about Brittany like that, do it again and I will_ end_ you. Do you hear me?''

Brittany grabbed me back, and held me completely firm against my constant struggles ''Santana stop struggling''

''Did you not just hear her?''

''We all know I'm stupid, it's fine''

''Don't pretend like that didn't hurt you. I know you. You don't have you hide. You're not stupid, don't use that word''

She let me go, and walked out the room. I wasn't finished with Quinn yet but Brittany was more important, I gave her a last glare before leaving too, I heard Quinn call ''I'm sorry San!''

''Save your breath, your apology means less than nothing to me''

I took two steps at a time and knocked on Brittany's door softly ''Hey, Britts, can I come in?''

''No'' Her voice choked, she was crying or at least trying not to cry

''Babe please. It's just me''

The door opened and inch, and I opened it the rest of the way, she was lying on her bed cuddling a pillow and crying into it, I walked over to the bed and climbed on it, I picked up the pillow and threw it, at first she looked confused, but then I opened my arms and she rested her head on my chest. She sobbed into me for minutes until she finally croaked:

''I'm sorry, I shoulldnn't bee crryingg'' She said through shaky breathes

I stared at her, I cannot believe Quinn had made her feel like this, that _bitch. _

''You have nothing to be sorry for, you're crying because she was so rude to you. I know it's a hard subject for you, you've been dealing with this your whole life. And I'm sorry for that. I cannot believe she said that to you, I'm sorry I got violent I know that must have scared you, but I was so shocked at the harshness of her comments. I don't care what she said about me. It's probably true. But I care that she made you feel bad''

I stroked her cheek, and gave a gentle kiss to her forehead.

''Thanks San. But it's true she was horrible to you, I should have said something''

''Don't you worry about that. I'm fine. My job is fine for now, I was thinking.. Maybe next year, I'll sign up for NYU. Or somewhere like that''

Brittany shot up so quickly it scared both of us '';'That's great Santana! I'm so proud of you!'' She gave me a kiss on the cheek

''Hey, San, can I kiss you?''

''You just did didn't you?'' I giggled

''No I mean on the lips?''

''Okay''

Brittany moved in slowly, and parted her lips a little, and kissed me both passionately and reluctantly at the same time, it's like she wanted to deepen the kiss but she was afraid. And there that feeling was from earlier: Nervousness, and hope. It lit my insides up like a candle, it felt great.

''This was my favourite.. so far'' Brittany said

''So far? Are you expecting more?''

''Oh yes. Many many more. Hundreds, thousands''

''I don't think we'd be able to fit it all in, all that kissing, that's a lot of kissing''

''We'd make time'' Brittany smiled, good I thought, I'm glad she was okay

''Shall we go back downstairs now?''

''Yeah''

* * *

Rachel was applaud that Quinn had said that to Santana and Brittany. That was so unlike her. Actually it was exactly like her. She just hasn't been herself around Rachel recently. The way she could change from one personality to the next, kind of scared her to be honest. You never really new what to expect with her. But Quinn honestly looked remorseful for what she had said. Here she was now, on the sofa with her legs clutched into her boy, probably replaying what had just happened over and over.

Brittany and Santana came down, Santana was giving daggers at Quinn, Brittany didn't really look anything, she didn't portray an emotion on her face.

''I'm so sorry, Brittany, I honestly didn't mean it, please forgive me''

''You know this is so typical of you Quinn, you've been so nice for the past week, too nice actually, and now you're just a plain bitch. Why can't you just be normal and be in-between?'' Santana asked expectantly

Normal. That word bounced around in Quinn's brain. What is normal? How can you compare one person to the next, and say one is more normal than the other? Is normal being the typical society approved girl? Because if that was normal I'd rather not be. But instead of telling any of these things to Santana she just said:

''I know. But I'm trying to be a better person. I relapsed okay? It does happen you know, I am human''

''Are you sure? With your mood swings it's not a very convincing excuse''

''Santana give her a break she said sorry to me and I forgive you Quinn, but you never said sorry to Santana''

Santana stood there with her arms crossed on her chest, her foot tapping on the ground, waiting. She was going to love the apology, probably hold it over Quinn forever. And Quinn was going to detest every minute of admitting she was wrong to Santana. This was just how they worked. They both loved getting one over each other.

''I'm sorry San, it was rude and uncalled for. I'm truly sorry''

''Apology only accepted if you do the dishes for a week''

''What? That's not fair!'' She stomped her foot on the ground

''Do you realise how much you looked like Berry by doing that? God you two_ must_ be getting close.

''Fine I'll do it okay?''

''Good''

Rachel interrupted from behind them, are we all still going to eat out tonight? Kurt has a meal with Blaine, and Sebastian won't come without him, even though they hate each other. So it'd just be us four girls, oh and It's on me since you guys helped with my rent''

''Berry's paying for my meal? 7 o'clock be here, you better have a good place in mind. I'm not going to anywhere 2nd class''

''Oh it is. You're going to love it Santana'' She exaggerated the last few letters of her name, remembering a conversation a few days ago.

''I'll do you a deal, if this place meet's my standards, you can call me by S''

''Really? Awesome!''

* * *

Quinn, Santana, and Rachel were in the apartment it was 6:45 and they were waiting for Brittany to get home.

''Oh where is she!'' Rachel whined

''Give her a chance, maybe the sub way's running late, or her class lasted longer than she expected'' Santana retorted

''Both of you just stop. Rachel, she'll be here. Santana don't get bitchy''

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes, until they heard the door swing open.

''Hey guys sorry, class ran late'' Brittany said

Santana gave Rachel a knowing and cocky look.

''I need a shower, I smell horrible, I'll be 5 minutes max''

''No Brittany! We are not being late because of your shower'' Rachel stomped her foot on the ground

''Man hands give her a break. She's just been to dance she said 5 minutes chill out, Brittany go have a shower I'll help pick out your clothes''

''Thanks, San''

''Don't mention it''

Brittany jumped into the shower, and Santana searched Brittany's wardrobe, she picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, and white tank top and a denim jacket. Perfect she thought.

Santana sat on Brittany's bed, waiting patiently for Brittany, when the bathroom door opened.

Brittany stood there in only a towel ''I.. Erm I chose this out for you'' She pointed to the clothes she had lain out on the bed.

''Exactly what I would have chosen'' She dropped her towel, to only reveal her underwear.

Santana couldn't help but stare at Brittany, she examined every part of her body, her perfectly toned body she added. She realised what she was doing and quickly averted her eyes.

''It's okay to look you know, it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable''

This comment made Santana even more uncomfortable though.

''So.. erm what do you want to do with your hair?'' Brittany's hair was dripping wet, and it was evident that she wouldn't get it dry in time.

''Shall I just put it up in a pony tale? Rachel is probably getting really impatient right now''

''Yeah, it's probably taking everything she has to not run in here and shout at us''

Brittany giggled, she put on the jeans first, then the tank top, and finally the jacket.

Santana spotted some red vans in the corner of her room ''What about these?'' She pointed at them

''Is it really appropriate for where we are going?''

''Hmm probably not. It's only an Italian restaurant, it's nothing 5 star''

Brittany got up and pulled out something from her under her bed, Santana was curious as to what she was doing until she popped her head back up

''How about these?'' She pulled up a pair of Brown short boots

''Definitely, they're totally cute''

''It's settled then''

Brittany undone the laces, and started putting one on, Santana grabbed the other and helped her

''Thanks''

''Don't mention it, you ready?''

''Yeah, oh and San, you look really pretty by the way''

Santana blushed, it was true she had spent 40 minutes on her hair alone, so she hoped she looked okay.

''You look really nice too''

''Well apart from my hair of course''

They both giggled and made their way downstairs.

Rachel bounced from her seat

''Oh finally! We need to leave RIGHT now, or we won't get out reservation!''

She grabbed Quinn's arm, nearly knocking Quinn off her stool ''Come on guys!''

''Well at least she isn't eager to get there'' Santana commented sarcastically, it made Brittany giggle.

* * *

''Did you hear that Miley and Liam Hensworth and engaged, it's super cute. They're such a cute couple. Don't you think it's cute Quinn?''

''Definitely''

This conversation was driving Santana crazy, how many times can you say cute in one sentence? Why did we even need to talk about what was happening in the news, couldn't we talk about our own lives?

Brittany must have noticed Santana's discomfort and annoyance at the current subject of the conversation, so she took Santana's hand from under the table and held her hand. Santana visibly relaxed, and gave Brittany a small smile, Brittany returned it with one of her own.

''Who wants dessert?'' Rachel piped up

''It's fine, I don't want to put you out hunny, the meal is enough, honest'' Quinn looked at Rachel, but Rachel broke the look.

''I wanted to make it up to you guys'' Rachel pouted staring at her lap

Quinn took Rachel's chin and forced her to look at her ''You did, you completely made it up to us, didn't she Brittany''

''Oh yeah'' Brittany choked back some pasta.

Rachel looked at Santana, Santana sighed.

''You can call me S if you really must''

Rachel yelped ''So does that mean you enjoyed yourself?''

Even thought Rachel's conversation wasn't very entertaining, Brittany and her made their own. She had fun, she supposed.

''Yes. I had fun okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?''

''That was exactly what I wanted to hear, let me just pay the cheque and we can leave''

Rachel went over and tried to find a waitress to pay too.

''Quinn, can I ask you something?'' Santana asked

''No we are not together. No we are not best friends. Yes we are closer recently. And yes I am trying to make it up to her because of high school, does that answer your question?''

''Pretty much. But doesn't explain all the hand holding, and the staring''

''Are you insinuating we are a couple?''

Before Santana could replied Rachel came back over. Typical she thought, just when it was getting interesting.

''All done, you guys ready?''

Rachel picked up Quinn's jacket, and helped her into it.

''Thank you''

''No problem gorgeous''

_Gorgeous_? What the hell, Santana thought. Rachel pulled Quinn along and left Santana and Brittany to trail behind

''Hey san. I had a really nice time tonight''

''So did I. Apart from Rachel's continuous gossiping, it was nice, to go out all four of us. To go out with you''

''Yeah it was'' Brittany breathed out, not realising she had been holding her breath at all.

''Tonight can you help me pick out some music for my dance number?''

_Crap_ santana thought. She had to work. She really did want to help her, but no one could cover on Friday's.

''I can't britts, I'm working. I'm sorry''

Brittany's face fell, she didn't mean to look disappointed but she did, she couldn't help it.

''Oh Britts. I am really sorry, how about tomorrow? We can search for the perfect song, and then you can take me to the dance studio and show me some of those moves''

''Yes! That'll be awesome!'' Brittany threw her arms around Santana forgetting where they were for a second, before releasing her.


	5. Dinner part 2

**Chapter 5, this is part two to the dinner, this is where Kurt and Blaine catch up, some Faberry development. Sorry it's a little short, I wanted to put detail into this, it's like a big turning point in the story. Please review, good and bad, I update every 2 - 3 days. **

I couldn't help feeling extremely nervous and agitated, I was so nervous I was biting my nails, and I make it a priority to never bite my nails. I was sitting at the table, of one of my favourite Mexican restaurants in New York impatiently waiting for Blaine. Oh where is he? He should have been here 10 minutes ago and it's not like him to be late, what if he's bailing on me? I was interrupted in my thoughts by sudden embrace with a familiar scent ''Sorry I'm late, the traffic was crazy'' Why had I even worried myself? He was here, and that's all that matters. I pulled the chair out for him and he sat down.

''Thanks''

''No problem, I ordered you a coffee before the meal, I figured that's what you might want''

''Yeah, that's great'' He looked into space, he stared at nothing for a few seconds ''Thanks'' He mumbled.

''Blaine, what's up? You look so... Distant? Has this got to do with what you wanted to talk to me about? Before Rachel interrupted us of course'' I placed my hand on top of his, and it snapped his attention back to the conversation at hand.

''This isn't going to be easy Kurt. Actually this is going to be a lot harder than I first presumed''

My eyes widened ''Are you breaking up with me? Blaine, answer me!''

''No! _No, _it's not that, but I do have some bad news'' He bites his lip, and I can't help but admire how cute he looks in that moment

''Okay, I'm ready. Hit me''

* * *

Tonight was nice, Quinn thought. The dinner went well, Rachel seemed to have an enjoyable time and that was the whole reason she agreed to come. Santana had work, and Brittany had declared that she was going to have a shower and stay in her room. Rachel and I were in the kitchen pouring wine.

''Quinn can you pass me another glass, this is _completely_ smeared, it's disgusting'' Rachel asked whilst staring up at her, her eyes were so beautiful she thought, she realised she was staring and quickly averted her eyes. Rachel didn't seem to notice though which was good. Quinn handed a new glass to Rachel, and went over to the couch.

''Here you go'' She handed a glass to Quinn and they smiled a brief smile ''Hey move up! Just because you're noticeably taller than me, doesn't mean you can take it _all_ up, that's not fair''

''Rachel I'm sorry but after tonight and all that walking I've done, my legs just can't take it. You're going to have to make yourself fit'' Quinn had a smirk on her face, but her smile faltered when the Brunette pulled her legs, and dug her foot in the ground to get a better grip.

''You. Move. Up. Now''. Rachel said in a demanding voice, but the smiled on her lips told Quinn she wasn't all that serious.

''Oh? And if I don't?'' Quinn played

''Don't test me Fabray. I will take the necessary action to get what is rightfully mine in my own apartment. And that includes a fair amount of space on the sofa!'' Rachel pulled hard on Quinn's leg, barely moving her an inch.

''Quinn! Please!'' She whined, finally letting go of her roomate's leg, Quinn suddenly felt a little mean, and budged up enough for her, she tucked her feet inside of her and held her arms around them. Rachel couldn't help but see how adorable this looked, even if it wasn't intentional.

''Thanks'' She whispered

''It's okay. But just out of curiosity, if I hadn't have moved when I did, what _would_ you have done?'' Quinn's eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.

''Er.. Well.. I would have eventually pulled you off the sofa, and regained my seat. Then maybe later, I'd put something in your foundation or something, to get back at you'' Rachel squirmed for an answer at first, but then grew in confidence after thinking of a good enough plan, a devilish grin played on Rachel's face like she was actually considering it.

''Don't you dare Berry! I swear you mess with my foundation, and you will have started something that will spiral out of your control. I will get revenge. That I promise you''

Rachel looked at Quinn thoughtfully, and Quinn wondered what she was thinking, she wanted to know a lot more than she would admit in fact.

''You know, Quinn, you don't need to put on make up. You're incredibly beautiful, you're perfect''

Quinn squirmed under the spotlight that was on her. Rachel was waiting for a response, and a thank you probably, but how could she say thank you, when this was exactly what she hated hearing?

''I'm not perfect'' Quinn finally managed, she couldn't help how uncomfortable she was beginning to feel.

''Why do you always do that?'' Rachel inquired

''Do what?''

''Close up, every time someone compliments you, it's like these invisible walls force their self up inside of you and they're near impossible to break down, you know I'm only telling the truth''

''I don't want to be looked at just because of my looks, I want people to look at _me,_ and what_ I_ have to offer, rather than my genes all the time''

''I'm looking at you'' Rachel whispered

Quinn's cheeks went sufficiently red, _god_ why did they always do that the second someone was actually nice to her?

''I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm just trying to understand you. Yes, you may be stunning in looks, but your inside doesn't let you down. I promise. You light up the room with your personality, your laugh is infectious, and when I'm having a bad day, I look to you, and with out you even meaning too, you make me feel better''

And with that Quinn burst into tears, her body shook and in that moment she looked so vulnerable. Rachel took her into her arms with out hesitating, Quinn collapsed into Rachel, becoming extremely weak in her arms. Hot torrents of grief coursing out of her eyes and soaking Rachel's shirt. She cried as if the entire world, and all of its beauty, had come to an end. She sobbed as if she were a mere child and lost in a new city.  
''Are you ready to talk about it?'' Rachel asked quietly. Quinn mumbled an inaudible response, and she took it as a no.

* * *

"I'm moving" The words haunted me all night. Just as everything seemed to finally be going right, it has to all fall apart. Blaine was acting as if everything was alright, as if everything was like when we first started dating. Didn't he realise the pain I was going through? He'd been through this already with me, when I was going to go to NYADA after my senior year, but I'd at least made the promise to visit him and vice versa (it was one of the ways I'd first reassured him it'd be okay) I mean I _was _happy for him, I knew he'd always wanted to go to California, and get into the movies, and i felt pride conflicting with my pain, but that didn't make it any easy. I left halfway through the meal, making my excuses that I wasn't feeling to well. As I drove home I put a playlist on my I-pod on in the car and selected the song that made me feel a tiny bit better, because it was how I felt. I played it and let the lyrics flow through my mind.

**_"But I guess_**

**_That I can live without you but_**  
**_Without you I'll be miserable at best_**

**_You're all that I hoped I'd find_**  
**_In every single way_**  
**_And everything I could give_**  
**_Is everything you couldn't take_**  
**_Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away"_**

I reached the parking lot near our apartment and pulled up. I stepped out and rushed up to the apartment and slammed the door shut before I could feel the inevitable wave of emotion envelope me. I went and sat on the kitchen island and found a bottle of wine on the side. On instinct I poured a glass that lay on the side, ignoring the smears on the side and downed the glass in one. I felt the rush of it straight to my head and poured another as i felt the tears stream down my face. I heard the toilet flush, and run to my room before anyone could see me. I didn't feel like repeating my evening to anyone. I went in and locked the door, sat on my bed while turning my laptop on to check Blaine's FaceBook to confirm the suspicions I'd been feeling all night and saw the final blow. Blaine Anderson has went from being in a relationship to being single. I screamed into my hands, feeling like nothing, and threw the glass in my hand at the wall and heard faintly Rachel shouting my name. I started drinking the wine straight from the bottle until it was empty, feeling my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. At least Blaine was happy. That was something to be grateful for. It wasn't as bad as it could be, but it was still bad enough.

* * *

I sat alone at the restaurant Kurt had just abandoned. He was hurt. I could tell. I saw it in his eyes, but he was to proud to admit it to me. I knew he wouldn't have taken it well but I knew Kurt. He'd bottle it all up and let it out on his own, and that scared me. I just hoped he hadn't seen my FaceBook yet. I didn't want to take a break, but long distance never worked. I'd known that from the minute I'd taken the job we'd have to stop things for a while, although it pained me beyond anything to know how selfish i was being to Kurt. I loved him. And I **_WAS _**going to wait. I was going to wait, and I wasn't going to give up on Kurt. Because I'd spent my whole life searching for him, and i wasn't going to let that go.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe she had seen Quinn like that. So fragile, so broken. It was like she wanted to tell her, the words were nearly there, but she didn't know how or what to tell her. All Rachel wanted to do was help her, it broke her heart to see Quinn like this. She wanted to cry herself, but that wouldn't help anything. Instead she lay on her back breathing long deep breathes. Then she heard a knock on the door interrupting her of her thoughts. ''Yes?'' Her voice was dry almost scratchy.

The door opened on cue, and all Rachel could see was a tall figure. She saw it coming closer towards the bed, she thought she should be scared, but actually she felt completely serene.

''Can I sleep here tonight?'' The blonde whispered

''Of course you can Quinn, come here'' Rachel opened the covers, and Quinn climbed over her and rested her head on the cool pillow.

Rachel look up at Quinn, her eyes dulled down by the darkness of the room, but you could still see the deep hazel eyes, like the only thing in the room. They were the only thing Rachel could keep focused on, they were captivating. It was like an illusion, you can't pull your eyes away from them. Every time the Blonde would blink, Rachel would search for her eyes frantically for a split second before they opened again.

Rachel was stunned by the sudden feeling pulsing through her body, only then did she notice Quinn was kissing her. Actually kissing her. The force of the blonde on her lips was unmistakable, she poured everything to that kiss, every fear, every moment of torment, and every confusing, frustrating and fantastic emotion she had ever felt into that kiss, and she felt her lips respond to his eagerly, when they broke the passionate kiss they both looked at each other judging any reaction. Rachel glowed when she saw bold white teeth grinning at her, and she thought she'd never feel happier than she did in this one moment. Rachel sighed with content, and Quinn chuckled. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist.

''Goodnight gorgeous''

''Goodnight beautiful''


End file.
